warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Warp Jotunn
The Warp Jotunn are a Chaos Space Marine renegade Warband that have splintered off from the Space Wolves of Fenris and are also composed of various other Warbands.While they have betrayed the Emperor and broke off from the Space Wolves, they have acquired a frozen over Forgeworld they simply title Jotunhiem further away from Segmentum Obscurus.They are believed to be Chaos Undivided, but they do posses a substantial number of Khornates and Chaos Sorcerers within their ranks. They are known to focus on melee combat in their doctrines and are fiercely territorial towards their forgeworld. So much so that they like to freeze trespassers within ice and decorate them around their holdings as a warning sign of all those who dare step foot on the 'world of the giants'. 'Tactical Doctrine' The Warp Jotunn relish in melee combat, (as do most Chaos Space Marines), yet they place great empathizes on melee in their doctrines. It's not that surprising to find Khornate berzerkers or just marines with axes in combat in their Warband. While they do indeed have many a follower of the Blood God, they also are known to possess some meager amount of Chaos Sorcerers as well. However, psykers are unlikely, save for their top leadership. They also make use of heretical priests and while they don't have Dark Apostles, such as the Word Bearers, they do have mortal chaos priests to preform sacred rites and sacrifices to appease the Dark Gods. They also make use of dreadnoughts and are known to have a substantial portion of Dreadnoughts within their ranks as well.However, they are only about one planet's population in number, thus they prefer to fight on their own territory and fight when they can ambush and surprise. They paint their armor to the color of snow and ice to easily provide camouflage in the cold elements and are known to even hide in snow and ambush as well. Finally, they are often known to substitute forces with daemons. Usually these are lesser daemons and are either Khorne or Tzeentch alligned. While Nurglate daemons are not impossible, summoning of Slaanesh daemons is almost forbidden. The summoning of greater daemons is out of the question, and usually this is used to suprise the enemy or to substitute for Warp Jotunn Astartes. History Pre-Corruption Origins The origins of the Warp Jotunn are mixed and blurry, but it is believed that they may have been rooted during the Horus Heresy with the battle of Prospero between the Wolves of Fenris, and the traitor Legion of the Thousand Sons. While it is unknown how their exact origins came to be, it is theorized that stranded or lost companies or even squads of Space Wolves may have came into contact with renegade Thousand Son marines and gone rogue. This event would have happen before the Rubric of Ahriman was cast, thus ironically saving them from that cruel and unusual fate. It can be assumed that the founding chapters of the Warp Jotunn are the Space Wolves and the Thousand Sons, however they appear to show allegiance to neither of these. 'Culture' Warp Jotunn often adorn their armor with ice while on their homeworld and often there is a mixture of Chaotic mutation and ice seen on their armor. Ice plays a sort of psuedo-religious representative role within their warband and they are known for freezing their unfortunate victims alive and placing them around their world to further demoralate and intimidate any trespassers. They also take great pride in craftsmanship and forgery as they use the snow and ice covered underground manefactoriums on their homeworld to make their own wargear. Due to their relative small numbers they can produce ample heretical weaponry by their prized Warpsmitsh and hereteks to arm themselves with. Weapons, vehicles, and special forces of the Warp Jotunn: *Khornate Berzerker squads *Dreadnaughts *Traitor Marines *Chaos Sorcerers (Rare, but notable.) *Chaos Rhinos *Predator tanks *Chaos Havoc Squads (Usually deployed in 'havoc hunter' squads and are hidden within snow for ambush) Advantages & Disadvantages Pros: *Chaos Undivided, they can use most basic benefits from Chaos. *Fierce defensive capabilities, experts in defensive warfare and ambush. *Good melee potential *Can camoflauge and fortify in heavy snow *Can summon most lesser daemons *Tzeentch and Khorne synergy, (that operate from each other at a distance.) *They produce their own weapons and equipment *They can demoralize enemy tresspassers with dead bodies frozen around their territory. Cons: *Few numbers *They lack a large fleet, if any at all *They don't make use of Slaanesh daemons or Noise Marines. *Tzeentch and Khorne combination is very hard to maintain *No Greator Daemon summoning *No marks of Slaanesh Relations Allies Very rare, but also possible it is that Warp Jotunn may ally themselves with larger legion or warband. This usually is out of preservation of their homeworld, but it also maybe for trade purpose and to find promising recruits. Since the Warband was born out of two other chapters and legions, it's not hard to envision them searching or cooperating with another Chaos Space marine faction to get what they desire. Enemies Pretty much everyone, even other Chaos Space Marines. The Warp Jotunn are very territorial about their forgeworld, and if they see a foe they can take on and actually win against, they'll gladly fight. That being said, they are rather submissive to larger Legions and have been known to be up for diplomacy. They may have even had relations with the Black Legion before, but this is still a mystery. Mutations: Warp Ice A bizzare and rare Warp Mutation often found in colder regions of realspace. It is a genetic modification that allows the body to literally meld with bizzare ice like crystals that harden outside the body and can either grow and encase the entire body, or perhaps become a second skin with immense pain endured until the brain adapts to the feel. Warp Jotunn are known for possesing such mutations. Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Mercenaries and Renegades Category:Ice Worlds Category:Forge Worlds Category:Renegade Chapter